Second chances
by himynameisdougie
Summary: What happens when Ruby finally goes to the library and finds a not-so-happy Belle? Set after Child of the Moon.


**A/N:I do not own ABC or Once Upon A Time, damn.**

There were times Belle really hated being captured. First her father sold her to Rumple, who had her locked up, only for her to fall in love with him. Then, Regina kidnapped her and locked her in a freaking _mental asylum_ for 28 years. Then, when she finally got back together with Rumple, her father finds her and tries to erase all of her memories. Now she has her life under control (got rid of Rumple, had a purpose again), she assumed this getting captured against her will thing was over with. Until Ruby chained her to the wall in the library.

To be fair, it was mostly Belle's fault, as she was too distracted by the sight of Ruby's face descending towards hers to sense any danger. What was NOT Belle's fault however, was her rather large crush on the waitress. In Belle's defense, anyone who cared as much about her as Ruby did without asking for anything in return was looking for someone to fall in love with them. They had been on one 'date' to the Diner, where Belle tried out the extensive range of burgers on the menu, but that had been weeks ago. If only Ruby felt the same...

Belle's musings were cut short with the sound of the library door opening, and a somewhat tired and sheepish looking, yet still stunning, Ruby entering. Belle tried to look angry, but given she was curled up with a large stack of books next to her, it was no wonder Ruby laughed.

"Hey," Ruby said.

"Hey? You chain me to a radiator and all you can say is HEY?!" yelled Belle, feeling all her anger rise up within her at Ruby's greeting.

"Look, I'm really sorry, but you were determined to stay with me and not run and protect yourself, what else could I do?"

"What else could you do?! You could have trusted me! Trust that I could help you, trust that your wolf-self wouldn't hurt me! I thought that given our past history, which I still want by the way, you would allow me to help you, but no you had to be the martyr... What is it?!" Belle roared at Ruby, upon seeing her shocked face.

"You... you still want to date me even after that awful date?"

"Yes... well, I did, until you showed me that you don't value my friendship with this stunt," stammered Belle, waving her still-chained arm in the air.

"Shit, sorry about that" Ruby said, rushing forward to unlock Belle's wrist. Belle shook her arm, trying to get the blood back into her hand properly, before dropping her arm in relief.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Belle said, "now about this date you want?"

"-ed. Wanted. Currently, I don't want anything to do with you romantically." Belle knew she was being childish, but really, who does that sort of thing and still expect a date after all this?

"O...kay? C'mon Belle please, I genuinely thought you hated it, I mean I was a stumbling fool, and dropped our meals the first time and didn't even kiss you goodnight. And when I built up the courage to do so, you turned around and went into your apartment. What the hell was I meant to think?"

"Well excuse me, but that was my first date ever. When I was with Rumple we didn't go out together, and he never kissed me. I was nervous. That night was one of the best nights of my life, yet you didn't ask for a second date. What was _I _meant to think?" "Belle, look I'm sorry.

"Please give me another chance?"

"No. Not just now Ruby, just now I really need to sleep and sort out what is going on in my head. Please, just let me leave." With that, Belle turned around and headed for the library door. Before opening it, she turned around and said the best and worst words in Ruby's love life so far. "You're going to have to work for this second date you know?"

* * *

The next day, Ruby set her plan in motion. She was going to woo Belle like no one has ever wooed a person ever. With that thought, she placed her gift at the door of the library and ran off with barely seconds to spare before Belle arrived. Ruby watched from across the street as Belle looked at the single rose. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, before bending down and reading the note, blushing slightly.

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_ _Unexpectedly_

_This is how our friendship began. _

_Me unexpectedly helping you find a place to stay when you left Gold. I was attracted to you from that moment._

Ruby grinned as she watched the scene, before leaving for the Diner. Granny would be furious at her for being late, but she couldn't find herself to care. She would begin planning phase two whilst at work.

Belle spent the rest of the day in a haze, her mind permanently focused on the rose and the completely unexpected gesture. Never had she thought Ruby could be so romantic and thoughtful. She was so caught up in her daydream she almost screamed when she heard Henry's voice. "Hello Belle."

"Hi Henry, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention. How can I help you?"

"Well, I actually am here to ask you a question. Ruby saw me today and asked me if I could take you somewhere. Would that be ok?"

Belle had no idea where this place could be, but if Ruby asked Henry to help, she clearly meant business. She nodded her head, grabbed her coat and locked up the library. The books could wait. Based on Ruby's first surprise, this one was going to be good.

* * *

A park. Ruby made Henry bring her to a children's play park. Belle tried hard not to look disappointed, but either she wasn't that great an actress, or Henry was that good at detecting emotions. Wordlessly, he handed her a note and walked over to a nearby bench to wait while she read.

_Because you spent far too long not experiencing Maine and all its glory, enjoy it from a child's perspective. Follow it by a hot chocolate._ _Everyone needs to remember how it is to be a child again._

Without even being there, Ruby knew exactly what Belle wanted. Turning to Henry, she noticed he had found some of his school friends. Each looked happy to have her there, but she was still apprehensive about the park. Noticing her discomfort, Henry held out his hand to her.

"C'mon Belle, last one to the slide is It!"

All of the children ran off as one, leaving a bemused Belle. _Well, whatever 'It' is, I hope I'm not!_

After a few hours running around and forgetting all her cares, Belle was exhausted. Being up late the night before waiting on someone to come release her plus today was just too much for her, as she took a seat. Noticing this, Henry took it upon himself to call the game over, before dragging Belle by the hand to the Diner for hot chocolate. Thankfully, when they got to the Diner, Ruby wasn't there. Although slightly disappointed, Belle was glad not to see the waitress, she was loving the romance of today.

Waiting for them at the Diner was a bouquet of Peruvian lilies, with a note attached.

_These lilies mean friendship and devotion. Our friendship is one of the most important things in my life. Given a chance, I would spend the rest of my life making up for my past mistakes._

Belle blushed at the note, and felt as though she could explode with happiness. When she told Ruby she had to work for the second date, she just meant a bit of grovelling and some free iced teas and burgers. Never in her wildest dreams would she have assumed Ruby would put in all this effort for her. As she sat there deep in thought, Granny arrived with hot chocolate for both her and Henry, and a plate of chilli fries to share. Looking up at Granny in shock, the older woman merely smiled and informed them it was on the house as per special orders. Handing Belle another note, she walked off muttering about her poor granddaughter and what trouble she was causing everyone by hiding.

_If you forgive me (not that I would, who would forgive a monster like me?), please meet me at the library at 7:30. Wear something warm. I will wait for an hour. Do not feel pressured, I understand if you choose not to. x_

Belle spent the rest of her afternoon with Henry trying new toppings on hot chocolates until Regina picked him up from the Diner to take him back to Charmings. When she first arrived, Belle felt a wave of fear course through her veins, until she realised that Regina was more vulnerable than her. When Henry looked at Regina with thinly veiled contempt, Belle saw Regina's walls crumble even more. Looking at the Evil Queen, it was easy to see how she had changed. The Queen from their old land would never have crumbled over a child quite as easily. Regina thanked Belle for looking after Henry with a curt nod, before departing. Henry shocked her by giving her a hug, however Belle recovered quickly and reciprocated. Then, she was left to mull over her decision.

* * *

By 7:20, Belle had come to a decision. She left her apartment and headed for the library, hoping to get there before the waitress. In her haste, she ran into someone, knocking both of them into the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I must have -"

"Oooft what do you think you're -"

Both voices stopped at the same time, their owners finally catching up with them.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Look Belle, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I mean -"

"Ruby"

"- I didn't mean it and I've been kicking myself about -"

"Ruby"

"- it all day and I mmph!"

After a few seconds, Belle pulled away, grinning widely. Ruby did the same, looking slightly dazed at the same time. "That's better, Ruby, you were forgiven the second you gave me that flower, I was so amazed you gave me it, and after speaking to Henry about the verse, how could I stay mad?"

Ruby looked down at the ground bashfully, before straightening up and holding out her arm. "So, are you ready to go on our second first date my beauty?"

Belle smiled back, before looping her arm into Ruby's. "Indeed I am, my beast."

"Oi, I might resent this second date if you insist on calling me that."

"Fine, Ruby... Why yes I am kind sir."

"Hmmm... a man or a beast, which would I rather?"

"You could be neither?"

"I'll be the beast, as you wish my beauty."

"Knew you'd see it my way, let's go!"

THE END


End file.
